paranoia
by carma50
Summary: my character is a grey sweatered raccoon with a green beanie and black long hair but anyways rigby went to go see a therapist about a demoic disorted version of himself and tries to get rid of it
1. Chapter 1

just another day at home... doing nothing but being paranoid once again. I am not a typical "selfie, hash tag life goals" girl. In fact i cant stand the way they talk. Anyways, about the paranoia i have... uh... never mind ill talk about it later... i am into paranormal things like ghosts and unexplained events. I work as a therapist and I always hear crazy and weird stories. Like this one time this dude said he saw clowns in his living room! ha! can you believe it?! ehem anyways... there is this park that is next to my friends apartment and i made some good friends there i mean we will hang out...sometimes... but hey its better then nothing right? I have been getting a lot of therapy sessions with this one guy...pretty easy to explain spiky hair..uh... hazel fur.. lazy...? anyways.. he says he has been very very paranoid lately after an incident at an abandoned house? i dont know specifically what he said but i do remember one thing he said " I swear every time i go to bed and look at the window there is someone watching me! i dont know why and i try to ignore it but it never goes away" I asked him to explain but all he told me was "black hollow eyes and demonic smile" i wrote notes down cause obviously i heard creepier stories but one thing made me freeze for a while and still does.. oh god im getting paranoid just thinking about what he said, he said "he looked like me accept more distorted" he froze and started getting scared he started breathing heavy and looked around the room... maybe its more terrifying then it sounds? i dont know.. i calmed him down and the session ended...

next chapter coming soon :) 


	2. Chapter 2

rigbys point of view

Oh shit that thing is still stalking me... i have taken many sessions and none of them helped... I dont wanna tell mordecai because he'll probably think im seeing things but oh boy its the real deal all right. Every night it peaks into my window and stares at me it has hollow lifeless eyes and a smuggy but big creepy smile and oh god the creepiest thing is it looks so much like me except disorted and has grey fur... no one believes me except my therapist... she told me she believes in the supernatural and paranormal activity is no flook. I told her everything that happened including... that one night.

during the session

"tell me what happened that night" she looked so interested in the imformation i had i just went with it "i was in the house on the couch at the park and i was watching tv..." i said trying to get in every detail "go on" "i heard something upstairs but i ignored it... until i heard screaming i thought my friends or maybe benson tripped so i ran upstairs" "are you o-" "i saw the demonic disorted thing standing there staring at me i was about to make a run for it until it grabbed my arm and squeezed it i couldn't move until i saw mordecai walk in immediatly the thing vanished i was so relieved i couldn't sleep that night"i remember it exactly she told me"if your hearts starts racing then throw something at it or run downstairs to get someone ok?" she hugged me and i went home.

mordecai's point of view

dude rigby has been acting crazy lately he wont sleep he wont eat he cant talk without looking around to make sure no one is there im worried for him. Skips told me that rigby is seeing things and it's all in his mind. I believed him and moved on. But what got me worried again was that i afford to take him to the arcade to play some video games and he declined once again he declined my requests. He never talks to me anymore. I woke up at midnight to get some water because my throat was dry.. i froze in place. I saw rigby pasing back and forth. I tried to ignore him but i had to figure out what was wrong with him. I got closer my heart getting faster with every step i touched his shoulder and he stopped... "dude are you o-" rigby looked at me with the blankest expression and pulled out a knife from his side "why dont you just get your water and mind your own business or i'll cut you open and make you into a thankgiving turkey!" i was shocked rigby would never hurt anyone on purpose... "wait... how did you know i was getting water" i didn't have a cup in my hand and he didn't hear me there is no grabbed my arm and pulled the knife close to my neck "just shut up and go to bed" I listened to him and got my drink and sat in bed. I couldn't sleep so i turned on the tv. Oh god he is losing his mind... every day he is getting slowely crazier...


End file.
